Choices
by Andie01
Summary: The right choices are as hard to make as he thought they would be...at first. Part of my Beasts universe. Rating a precaution, may change.
1. First Spark

**A/N: A small break in Beasts to give you Braun's POV in honor of his upcoming birthday.**

I strum my fingers along the table as I try to ignore my father pacing behind me.

"Mutts have no respect for time," he mutters. "I should cancel this treaty and nuke the damn Canidae."

"I believe they just call it the Packlands, Dear," Mother drawls. "We need this treaty."

"We need…"

The guards around the perimeter snap to attention.

"The wolves are here," I mutter, straightening. My senses suddenly on high alert.

"They're going to love you," Mother smiles, squeezing my hand gently. "She's going to love you."

"Am I going to love her," I mutter. "Trapping some girl in a loveless marriage."

The wolves appear through the trees. I recognize the leader of the wolves, Marrok as he's called, a man almost as tall as me in a dark trench coat. A tall blonde follows stopping just outside the tree line, looking over her shoulder waiting for someone. A golden honey brunette emerges, head down and shuffling her feet. The women are dressed identically in light colored flowy skirts and black leather corsets. Nervousness rolls off the younger wolf in waves.

"How old is she again," I ask lowly.

"Old enough," Father states. "She's been active for fifteen years. You will be fine."

"Thirty," Mother states. "She's beautiful."

"How do you even know that?" As they gather along the opposite side of the table, I finally get a glimpse of my future bride's face as she glances up. Wide green eyes fly around the table before landing on me. "Hello," she nods. Her voice so soft and airy I almost don't hear her.

"Hi," I try to smile.

"Prince Strowman," Marrok holds out a hand to me. I shake it. "Queen Olivia," he nods. "King Rick."

"It is Ursinus, Mark," Father snaps.

"I'm sure everyone remembers my mate Michelle," Marrok continues, ignoring the other leader's outburst. "And this," his hand wraps around the back of the younger wolf's neck and she leans into the touch. Her nervousness drops at the contact, the tension leaves her body, and her head comes up although she still avoids any eye contact. "This is Tala."

"Ursinus," she bows. "Ursa, Ma'am. Ursavus," she curtsies. "I hope I can meet your expectations."

"You know our terminology," Father questions.

"I…I…uh," she stammers. "When I agreed to this arrangement, I tried to learn. I've read…a lot. There is still a lot I need to learn…I will learn, Sir."

"Good. Sit."

She glances over her shoulder at her leader.

"Sit," he nods, and she drops into the seat across from me. Michelle slides into the seat facing my mother and the Marrok pulls a seat to the end of the table to face my father. "Let's get started."

X

"She's so timid," I mutter as my mother joins me around one of the many fire in the clearing. "Father is going to eat her alive."

The woman in question exits her tent, stretching widely. A small sliver of pale skin flashes as the corset and skirt separate. She notices the two of us watching and smiles shakily. She seems to question what to do next shuffling on her feet before taking a seat around her own fire.

"This is a stressful situation," Mother smiles, watching the wolf. "You can't judge her from the small interaction at the table. Talk to her."

"She would probably run," I smile watching the wolf accept a plate of food. She nods her thanks before dropping her eyes.

"You can't seem to keep your eyes off of her, I've noticed."

"She's very pretty. When she allows her face to be seen."

"You've ignored prettier."

I shrug noticing three guards slinking closer to the woman.

"Have you talked to Dana?"

"If this treaty goes through, she knows we have to stop whatever it is we are."

"You could have just married Dana. We would have found another way to make this treaty work."

"I care about Dana. I do but I don't love her. I don't know if I could ever love her. It's not fair to her."

"But it's fair to this girl…Tala?"

"No. This is all Father and Marrok's plan. We're just pawns. What are those three doing?"

"Nothing good," Mother sighs at the sight of a silver pot between Rawley and Cole. Ziggler coming around to sit across from her, smiling as he speaks. "I have a feeling you may need to get over there for your future bride."

I'm three steps across the clearing when the pot is emptied over the wolf's head. The woman on her feet immediately snarling at the bears.

"Do it wolf bitch," Cole smirks. "You won't make it out of here."

"Big bears gotta fight a lone wolf three on one," she snarls. "You must make your mothers proud."

The roar rips from my throat as they start to circle he wolf and the guards snap to attention, Tala takes the opportunity to scurry away.

"What do you three think you are doing?"

"Harmless fun," Ziggler answers. "Just welcoming the timid wolf."

"That wolf is your future Ursus," I growl, wrapping a hand around Ziggler's throat. "You might want to learn some respect."

"A wolf can never…" Rawley starts.

"This isn't us versus them anymore. That is why we are here. To save our people. If you can't respect my future wife then you need to petition my father to join his territory because you will not be welcome in mine." Slinging the blonde man into the other two. "Get out of my sight. All of you."

X

I find Tala by the covered caged cart Father insisted the new bears be transported in sniffing along the edge of the tarp.

"I smell you in there," she states. "And I hear your stomach growling." She tilts her head. "Both of you."

Tearing the hare from her meal down the center she holds each half under the tarp.

"I don't know why you're in there but you're hungry. I can help with half your problem. You are welcome," she grins, pulling one arm from beneath the tarp. "Come on. I could hear your stomach a mile away. I know what it's like to be hungry and in the dark. It sucks. I had a stranger be kind to me too." Finally her other hand appears empty.

"Tala?"

"Prince Braun," she sighs.

"We're going to be married soon, there is no need for titles."

She nods, eyes trained on the ground between us.

"Why do you do that?"

"Do what?"

"Never looking me in the eye."

"I'm an Omega."

"So?"

"Submissive to everyone."

"Not to bears. Please look at me."

She raises her eyes.

"Are you hurt? That water…Was it hot?"

"No," she shakes her head. "Only my pride is hurt."

"I apologize for my bears."

"It's fine."

"They're gone if…I'm sure wet leather isn't too comfortable."

"Only outfit I brought," she shrugs.

Shrugging off my shirt off I hold it out to her. "This should be plenty long enough to preserve your modesty until your things are dry."

"Thank you," she whispers, her fingertips brush mine as she takes the shirt. My breath catches at the spark from that light touch. "I should get back. Marrok is very protective. Good night."

"Good night, Princess," I whisper as she disappears.


	2. Trust

I look up at the sound of a knock on the door. Marrok's wife head appears around the door.

"Ms. Michelle," I smile, motioning the woman inside. "I hope all is well out there."

"Your father is good at pushing my mate's temper but I sent him to be with Tala."

"What do I owe the pleasure?"

"I would like to talk to you about Tala."

"What about her?"

"Are you aware of her past?"

"Everyone has a past," I sigh, struggling with the cuffs of my dress shirt. "She doesn't have to concern herself with me finding out hers."

"Does everyone have to endure their father pimping them out for fifteen years?"

I stare at the blonde woman.

"Wolves present twice. Once as either wolf or human and again as our dynamic."

"Dynamic?"

"Alpha, Beta, or Omega," she states, taking my wrist into her hands. Working the buttons there, "Between the ages of eleven and thirteen is when the we have our first change. It's an exciting time for the pack when a new pup joins the pack run for the very first time. The innocence and freedom of just running…hunting…being in the woods. By the time we're fifteen, the hormones hit us and our dynamics come into play. It is not as bad for Omegas as it was years ago. Mark is very adept, for a man of his age, at adjusting his rule with the times. There are still those old school thinkers who see them as good for one thing. John Layfield was as old school as they come." She switches wrists. "He found out his daughter was an Omega and he developed a plan to use her "disadvantage" for his own gain. So, he had some mutts in his pack pay him to rape her every heat. She was assaulted almost twenty-four seven for five days straight every month." Stepping back, she looks up into my eyes. "That was a shit ton of trauma to overcome in six months."

"Why are you telling me this?"

"She wants to do this…Go through with this marriage because she is strong willed. She wants to be over the trauma but I'm sure you can tell…"

"She's not exactly there," I supply.

"The mating process in the Packlands is a bit more intimate and less physical than a bear's marriage. I know what bears expect on their wedding nights and I don't think she can fulfill her obligations. I wanted you to know why."

"I don't expect anything from Tala that she's not willing to give. I know trust between our people is tentative but I have no plans of hurting Tala."

"Keep it that way. My mate does not care about the royal bloodline. He will destroy every member of your royal house for that girl."

"Why?"

"He loved her mother. Everyone has a past," she shrugs.

X

"This is us," I smile, motioning to my new home.

She stares through the windshield at the house before glancing at the surrounding smaller houses. "I would have thought the bear's prince would have more privacy."

"Right now you have seven guards. When you…If you decide to wean that down to four, they will move into those."

"How will I choose?"

"However you feel," I smile encouraging. "Come on, let's go in. I'll give you the grand tour."

"What if none of them like me?"

"Four," I state unlocking the front door.

"What?"

"That's how many of the seven volunteered as your guard. I don't know about liking you but there are bears willing to give you a chance, Princess." Holding out a hand, I wait to allow her the chance to decide if she wanted the contact. The ceremony was the first time physical contact had occurred, the soft touch of the wolf waking my other self. My grizzly watching her through my eyes, content with the choice I had made. The kiss she granted me pulls a grunt of pleasure from inside and her fingers stroke along my sides soothingly.

She slides her hand into mine pulling me from my thoughts. "I'll try to do the same for them."

"That's all we can hope for," I state guiding her inside. "Welcome home, Princess."

She walks to the center of the living room, eyes sweeping around. "Everything is new."

"Yeah."

Her head drops slightly.

"Is that a problem?"

"No. It's your…"

"Our," I correct. "We're in this together."

"I know I was forced on you. I'll try to…"

"We were forced on each other. Doesn't mean that we have to be miserable. We can hope for a friendship."

"We can," she nods.

"What is it, Tala?"

She shakes her head.

"We can't do this if we're not honest with each other."

"Do you want to bond with me? Even…Even as damaged as I am."

"I would never force…"

"I'm not talking about sex. I know sex can be meaningless. I'm talking about bonding."

"I don't understand."

"It's different for us. It's more about keeping your pack…um your people… safe and comfortable."

"I want that. I don't want you to be afraid here. I just don't know how to…"

"Fix me," she supplies.

"Make you feel safe or comfortable. I don't know anything about you. Can we start by learning about each other?"

"Okay," she whispers.

"Let's start with why everything being new is a problem."

"Umm…I was just hoping that maybe I would…uh…" she swallows hard. "Your scent. I was hoping to be surrounded by it immediately. To condition myself to it. To know that…To trust that I am safe."

"You are."

She nods.

"What else?"

"Do you have a small area. Closet or pantry that you don't use."

"Do I look like my pantry goes unused?"

She snorts softly.

"I don't know about closets though. May I ask why?"

"I need a nest."

X

I sit in the floor staring at my sleeping wife as she lays in spare closet in our room. The door to said closet sits against the far wall, along with two broken shelves from inside. The look on the woman's face as I rip half the closet out to accommodate her has my inner beast preening with pride.

"Uncle Braun."

"Hey guys," I smile as my niece wraps her arms around my neck.

"Sorry," Hannah smiles from the doorway. "I know you're in honeymoon mode right now but they wanted to see their new aunt one last time before we head…Orsin no," she snaps as the cub scurries into the closet.

"Hello Cub," Tala mumbles sleepily, throwing the blanket open so the boy could hug her. "You really shouldn't rush in on sleeping wolves."

"Grandpa says wolves sleep like dogs. I wanted to see."

"Father really is an idiot," I mutter under my breath.

"Sometimes we sleep in our wolf form," she smiles sitting up. "I don't think that would be a good idea right now."

"Why?"

"Because I would change back in my sleep and be naked," she states pulling a giggle from the boy.

"Orsin, come out of there."

"Hello Hannah," Tala smiles, settling just outside her nest. "Ursula. Oh," she breathes as the older cub throws herself at the wolf. Tala's eyes jump to me as the girl whispers in her ear, a tight smile on her face. Dropping her head, she whispers back before releasing the girl. Ursula plops onto Tala's lap, Orsin joining his sister.

"I didn't mean to interrupt anything," Hannah smiles.

"Not an issue," Tala ducks her head.

"The guards will be here soon to meet Tala so we're just relaxing," I smile up at my sister. "Just enjoying our afternoon."

"The cubs just wanted to say goodbye."

"We're going home," Orsin explains. "We live in the North."

"I know. I'm going to miss my favorite bears."

"I see where I rank," I chuckle. "I only destroyed my closet for you."

She ducks her head.

"We'll be back in a few months to see you again," Ursula whispers. "Mom said we can read about the wolves so we will know how to act. We got books from the library."

"You don't have to change the way you act because of me," Tala states softly.

"We're just trying to make you more comfortable in your new home," Hannah explains.

Tala chews on her lip as she studies the floor in front of her.

"Is there anything we should be aware of," Hannah asks. "Physical contact, is that a no-no in the Packlands?"

"Depends on the wolf," Tala shrugs. "Some don't want to be touched. Some, only certain people can. Some it is all they want. I'm somewhere between the second and third, despite…" She glances at the cubs in her lap. "My past. I had a few affectionate wolves help me overcome my issues with being touched."

"The cubs?"

"Are fine. You are fine. Braun is. I'm sure when I get to know more bears the list will grow. But…"

"But," I coax.

"Please be patient," she states, glancing up at my face. "I am trying. I'm working through my fear. Not because of anyone but because of how I am. And don't be angry when I can't meet your eyes. That is just a wolf trait. I mean no disrespect."

"We're not angry, Princess. We just don't understand it and neither will our people. Bears can't trust someone who won't look them in the eye. You have to understand that."

"Braun," Hannah hisses and Tala flinches back slightly.

"I'll try."

My sister glares at me as the room falls silent.

"We need to get going. Braun, I will talk to you later. Tala, I hope you enjoy your new home and I can't wait to see you again, Little Wolf."

Tala nods.

"Cubs."

"Bye Aunt Tala," Orsin states, hugging the wolf tightly.

"I'll miss you," Ursula smiles, kissing her aunt's cheek.

"Braun," Tala whispers once the house is cleared.

"Yeah?"

"How long until my guards get here."

"Should be within the hour."

"Would you sleep with me?"

"What?"

"Just sleep," she corrects. "I just…need…just want to be near you. You smell exhausted too. I just thought…I don't know."

"I am exhausted but I don't think I'll be able to sleep right now."

Scooting closer, she looks up at me. "Can I lie beside you?"

"Of course, Princess."

She stretches out, her head pillowed in my lap. Pressing her nose against my torso she inhales deeply and I tense as she runs her nose along my abs. "Please. I've put my trust in you. Please, give me your trust."

"You have it, my beautiful wolf," I smile down at her as her breathing evens out with sleep.

X

A knock sounds on the front door pulling me from my thoughts.

"Guards," Tala mumbles.

"They're early."

"I'm getting up."

"No Princess, you're royalty. You work on your own timetable. They don't get to show up early and have your attention."

"But…"

"No, buts," I slide from beneath her. "I will handle the bears. You do whatever you want."

"Shower."

"Through there," I point.

"Thank you, Husband," she smirks.

Opening the door, I find Dana.

"Hey Grizzly Bear," she grins, throwing herself into my arms.

"Dana," I smile. Something inside me cringes at the contact.

"Where's the wolf?"

"In the shower. Stop," I state as she attacks my throat. "Stop it."

"Why?"

"I'm a married bear."

"To a wolf. Doesn't count."

"Does to me." Dropping the smaller blonde.

"Come on. You know that wolf can't take care of you."

"She doesn't have to," I growl. "She does bring an end to the war."

"That's all she does."

"That's all she needs to do."

"Let's take this back to your rooms at your true house," she grins, taking my hand. "Tell the wolf that you have something to do."

"We're not doing this anymore. I am staying here with my wife."

"Married bears take lovers all the time."

"Wolves don't. I will not break my wolf's trust this early in our marriage."

"You will come back to me, Grizzly."


	3. Touch

I watch Tala sleep from the doorway, a bowl of sausage and eggs in my hand. I had fought with my inner self all morning, reasoning that my mind was playing tricks on me and the scent increase surrounding my wife didn't exist. My bear knew different. _"She wants to breed,"_ he argues, clawing his way to the surface. _"Need to breed."_ The internal struggle becoming so much I excuse myself from the house to try to clear my head. Using lunch as an excuse, I leave her sunning in the back yard. Konnor under strict orders to keep an eye on her from the nearby guard house. The scent of her arousal and fear are unmistakable as I reenter the house causing me to barely hold onto my human self. I find her cowering in the bathtub, whimpering. "Braun?" I scoop her up crushing her to my chest, kissing her breath away as I make my way to the bed. The woman withering beneath me for hours before dropping from exhaustion to the mattress. She's awake again, pawing at me within the hour. The cycle continues throughout the night. The woman finally able to sleep more than a couple hours at dawn, although her scent is starting to fill the room again. "She told you it came in waves," I think. "Right before she apologized for the way she is. Like there is something wrong with her." Clearly it is the other way around. I can barely keep up with the wolf. My own exhaustion weighing me down more and more every round, my body still readily responds to her every plea of more. The excitement of the woman finally allowing me to touch her so freely sending my senses into overdrive. The thrill of her letting down her guard and allowing me to see her vulnerable sending the sex into the stratosphere.

"Morning," she sighs, blinking against the late morning light.

"Good morning, Princess. Breakfast?"

She shakes her head.

"You haven't eaten since dinner two nights ago."

"Don't eat during heats."

"At all?"

She shrugs sitting up. "Dad…He didn't allow me to eat during my heats. The Marrok…I chose to be sedated during so IVs."

"Do you ever get hungry?"

"Sometimes," she sighs sitting up. "The pain…There is always this ache in my lower belly that encompasses everything. The only way…uh…to uh…dull it is…" she motions around the bed. "Even while Dad was having me raped…I hated myself because the ache wasn't a problem and I would be so relieved."

I swallow the lump in my throat at her words. "How are you feeling now?"

"Okay," she shrugs. "Almost normal."

"Can you eat? Just a few bites to ease my mind."

She nods, leaning over the side to shift through the clothes on the floor.

"I got you," I smile, holding out a forkful of my breakfast. "No need to leave the bed."

"That…uh…That means something to wolves. I don't think you understand."

"So, help me."

"Your mate…The higher dynamic would feed their mate as a show that they can provide. It's part of the courting process…or so I'm told. No one ever…um…tried to…do anything like that with me."

"We are married. Fully married now. That is well beyond courting." Holding out the fork again.

"There is no such thing as marriage in the Packlands. I have a hard time thinking past…"

"Thinking past what?"

"It's stupid," she shakes her head. "It's nothing."

"Bears don't have dynamics but I gather from you that you view me as someone higher. So, open up," I grin, holding the fork back towards the woman. Her mouth pops open and I deposit the food inside. "We are equals, please try to remember that."

She nods slowly, chewing.

"Tala," I groan.

"I do listen," she states. "I **am** trying. I'll be better. I promise."

My stomach twists at the underlining whine in that statement. "I'm sorry if I'm pushing you too fast, Princess." I hold another forkful of food towards her and she accepts it. "But the honeymoon ends in another week and a half and I need to know you will be comfortable and safe here because I'm going to have to leave you."

"Leave?"

"I spend half my time travelling around the territory, checking on the smaller towns, making sure the citizens are fine, and check in with my parents if needed."

"What am I expected to do?"

"Whatever you want."

"I mean what is my responsibilities as Pri… Ursus?"

"You're royal by marriage. You don't really have any."

"I don't like the idea of being a kept woman. I want…I need to contribute," she states softly.

"What did you do in the Packlands?"

"I hadn't found my place in the Pack when I left. I was still moving around. I know a little medical and clerical. I can clean houses, butcher pretty much anything, and garden. I am pretty good at cooking."

"I could see if the royal housing needs help in the kitchen. There is a bear that performs in the human world. He has his own mini kingdom over at his place at the edge of town. I'm sure he needs a good cook."

"Leave his information and I will see if I would be a good fit for him."

"I can take…"

"If you're going to be leaving me here, don't you think that I should start finding my own way around on my own?"

"Your guards will help you."

"And if they aren't around?"

"You don't go. You have five guards, at least one is to be at your side if I'm not."

"What happened to the other two," she whispers.

 _"They dropped off the face of the earth,"_ I think. "They changed territories."

"Because of me?"

"Not necessary."

"That means yes," she mutters, picking out a piece of sausage with her fingers.

"I don't know their reasonings. I'll find replacements."

She shakes her head. "Don't torture any more bears," she sighs. "That includes yourself."

"Hmmmm," I hum, depositing another forkful in her mouth.

"I don't have a bear's sense of smell but I could smell her on you. I could smell the sadness on you that night too."

"Tala, I…"

"A wolf's hearing is great though," she interrupts. "I heard you. She was something to you before I came along."

"Nothing serious. An ongoing fling."

"She said that married bears take lovers all the time."

"It is a well-known secret. I have read the little reliable information on wolves that we have here, you mate for life."

"Life is relative. The mate bond breaks upon death. Some wolves imprint multiple times."

"Still. You said I had your trust. An affair is a big break of trust."

"We're not mated. There is nothing to break."

"We are married. It's the bear…It's the closest thing we have to what wolves have."

"I don't want you miserable because of me," she sighs.

Leaning closer, "Do I smell miserable?"

"Of course you're not miserable after spending the night with the pack slut," she snorts. "A wanton beast good for one thing." Her eyes slide from green to amber as she speaks and my breath freezes in my chest. "My father would have gotten a pretty penny from you for last night too. And then throw me into the basement with a couple loaves of bread and case of water to last me the month. If he had a really good week or…I needed healing, he may gift me with a package of meat or a hare. I am so damaged that the one person that is supposed to inherently love me only viewed me as a cash cow. How is anyone else supposed to love me when my own father couldn't even look at me? How can I make anyone's life better?"

"Tala, I can't even fathom…That…" I growl as my words fail me. Wrapping the blanket around her, I pull her into my lap and she buries her face against my throat. "He's the damaged one, Princess. He made the decision to hurt you. A normal person does not do that to someone they claim to love especially their child. That is why he couldn't look at you. He was ashamed of himself."

"You don't…"

"If he had any decent part inside him he would."

"Can I stay here for a while?"

"Of course. I'm not happy because of the sex, by the way."

"That is not a blow to the ego," she mutters.

"Not just the because of the sex. I'm happy because…there's nothing between us."

"A blanket."

"You let your guard down for the first time. You acting like your feel safe enough to be vulnerable around me."

"I do," she whispers, lips brushing along my skin. And I have to concentrate on keeping myself under control.

"That makes me so happy, Princess."

"I'm glad," she sighs, fingers curling into the ends of my beard. "And thank you for being so patient with me."

X

I look up from the paperwork in front of me at the knock on the door. "Enter."

"Sire?"

Glancing back up I find Trent and Pete in the doorway. "Hello. What can I do for…"

"May we speak outside?"

"Why?"

"Young Peter is having a difficult time with the…current state of your wife," Trent explains and I glance at the other bear. He runs his nose along his bicep before shaking his head like he had something stuck in his sinuses. Even with Tala submerged in a cool bath, her scent hangs thick in the air.

"You alright there, Pete?"

He nods. "Not use ta wolf pheromones," he mutters.

"They're strong right now. I'm sorry. I have conditioned myself to the scent. Let's go outside. What can I do for you?"

"Rumor says Tucker and Eric has disappeared."

"Yes."

"Want ta volunteer," Pete huffs.

"Volunteer for?"

"Ursus Tala's guard," Trent smiles, hand on the younger bear's chest.

"How can I trust you to guard my wife if you can't control yourself?"

"I…"

"I have a difficult time controlling myself with her right now, why should I think you can?"

"Have ta. Bears are against 'er. Plottin'."

"What?"

"There were very loud talks by three bears in the pub that the wolf bitch would destroy the Ursidae. Mr. Knight and Mr. Young came to her defense and a brawl ensued. The five were thrown out and no one have seen them since."

"When?"

"Three nights ago."

I mull over the information.

"I can keep up wit 'er," Pete states.

"What?"

"There otha wolves in ya territories? Black wolf tat runs nights through da woods. I can keep up wit 'er ata full sprint."

"You can keep up with a wolf at a full sprint?"

"Followed 'er through da woods ta here three nights last night alone."

"Tala, can you come here please? We have guests," I call.

She appears shortly after in a long flowy dress, her hair thrown up in a messy bun. Her skin dewy from the bath. "Hello," she smiles shakily, her hand sliding into mine.

"This is Trent Seven," I motion with my free hand. "And Peter Dunne. They would like to volunteer as your guards if that is alright with you."

"If it's…"

"I'm leaving this decision up to you, Princess. You don't need anyone thrust onto you anymore."

Her eyes drift over the two bears and they instantly drop their eyes, glancing over I find amber eyes staring at the bears.

"What is wrong, Dunne?"

"A lot to take," he mutters. "Smell…"

"I know an Omega can wreck a wolf but I…"

"Bears too," Pete interrupts.

"Definitely does the same for bears," I state simultaneously.

"I'm sorry," she whispers. "Please, don't torture yourself. If you can't handle…"

"I ca handle it," Pete grits. "I promise, Ursus."

"First thing," she states, positioning herself between me and the British bears. "Unless we are in the presence of those that demand titles, call me Tala. I'm just a lowly wolf."

"No Madam. You are the future," Trent smiles. Pete nods.

"I hope so," she nods. "And I hope to get to know you two better. After my heat is over."

"Is the bath helping," I whisper as she turns.

"A little. The fever is held at bay but the ache…"

"I have a bit more work to do and then I'll come to bed," I state softly, kissing her forehead. "I can take care of that for you. If you want," I tack on.

"I'll see you soon."


	4. Breed

"Braun," Tala mumbles, shifting closer to me. "Braun." Something bounces off my chest, leaving a dull ache behind.

"Huh?"

"Why are there always bears in my personal space?"

"You live in the Ursidae now. We're everywhere."

"True," her voice carries a smile. "But I meant the bear in my bedroom right now."

My eyes snap open to find one of my father's bastards and guards standing beside the bed. "Bray." I say, silently thanking the woman for moving away from the man. "I was not aware my father was in town. What does he need?"

"He requests your presence at the royal housing," he states, eyes never leaving my wife.

"A prince's job is never done." Tala burrows into the blanket.

"Both of you," Bray states.

"Both," Tala whimpers.

"Both," Bray nods.

"What does my father want with my wife?"

"It's not my place to ask questions."

"Do we need to show up together," Tala questions.

Bray's eyes meet mine finally.

"Umm…No. I don't guess we do."

"I need to shower," she states.

"You just bathed last night." Pulling her closer I press a kiss to the crown of her head.

"Your people say I stink," she mumbles slithering from the bed.

"You smell lovely Ursus," Bray smiles, his nostrils flaring.

"I believe the consensus is I smell like a dog," she smirks disappearing.

"What's really going on Bray," I question as the shower starts.

"I wouldn't know," he grins.

"Sure, you don't. Tell Father I will be there as soon as I can."

"Yes…Sire."

"And Brother, stay away from my wife."

"I worry about the safety of our Ursus."

"Leave that to her guards."

"They…"

"They are more than capable and more than willing to protect Tala. The King's Guard needn't worry about my little wolf."

"I trust the Wolf Guard if our Ursavus does."

"Go deliver my message, Bray."

X

"Braun," Dana smiles as I enter the building.

"Don't start," I mumble.

"I just want to apologize," she sighs, gripping my forearm tightly. "I was out of line. After your marriage I was…Jealous, okay? You had always said you were never going to marry. Then you ran off and married a wolf and threw me to the side. I was hurt. I'm sorry."

I huff out a breath as I stare down at the woman.

"I miss my friend, Grizzly Bear. Please forgive me."

"You're fine, Dana."

"Say you forgive me," she sighs pushing into me.

I step back avoiding the contact. "My wife," I warn.

"Old habits die hard," she smiles.

"You are forgiven. If you really want a place in my life, try befriending my wife."

She swallows thickly as she stares up at me.

"She's not going anywhere. She will be part of my life for the rest of it."

"I'll try."

"Good," I smile. "I need to get to Father. You want to give me a clue to what I'm walking into?"

"I wish I could."

"I'll see you around. Father," I call entering the meeting hall.

"Has that wife of yours destroyed all your manners," he sighs from the head of the table. "Sit," he points.

"What do you need?"

"You haven't checked in in over three months."

"The wells have been finished in the east and north quadrants. Still deciding on the western well."

"How hard is it to place a well?"

"Very," I sigh as the meeting hall doors swing open. Hannah and the cubs entering. "Hey Guys," I smile.

"Uncle Braun," the cubs squeal.

"Where's Aunt Tala," Orsin asks, his eyes sweeping the room.

"Am I not enough anymore," I chuckle.

"No, you're not," Hannah grins. "All I've heard about for months is Aunt Tala this, Aunt Tala that. Wolf facts coming out my ears. She is all they ever think about."

"Where is Aunt Tala," Ursula asks.

"She will be here soon. But she can't stay long," I look pointedly at Father, "she has a doctor's appointment in the Packland."

"Is she sick," Ursula asks.

"It's just a check-up," I soothe. "I promise."

"Go wait for her over there," Hannah states, pointing them towards an empty table a short distance away.

"You didn't send Bray to my bedroom to call Tala and me to a meeting because I haven't checked in."

"You sent that bastard to his…"

"Do not call him that," Father snaps.

"What should we call the brothers we have because you screwed your previous three secretaries? That is the very definition of a bastard," Hannah growls.

"Why Tala? You've been ignoring her very existence so what do you need from my wife?"

"I will discuss that with your wife. If the mutt ever shows up." Reaching over he picks something off the side table. "Have you read all of this," he growls tossing a folder in front of me. "Is that why you chose her?"

I pick up the scattered photos spilling from inside of Tala in both her human and wolf forms. "What is this?"

"Don't act like you don't know."

"He doesn't," Hannah sighs. "Mom and I went through the files. We chose Tala for Braun. And yes, I read it."

"You…" Father seems to choke on his words. "You did this to us?"

"Tala is beautiful, both as a wolf and her human form."

"She is infertile," Father roars.

Hannah shrugs. "Didn't seem to be a priority to your son. He's the one spending his life with the wolf. His opinion needed to be considered."

"This treaty…"

"Both of you, stop bickering and tell me what this is."

"It's the file the wolves sent for you to choose from. You said you wanted nothing to do with the torture of the poor girl at the time so Mom and I picked someone we thought you would…you know…enjoy."

"I am glad I wasn't part of that conversation, actually." I shudder at the thought of my sister and mother discussing my sex life.

"So," Father demands.

"What?"

"Is the mutt infertile?"

"Do not call Tala a mutt," I growl. "As for your question, it hasn't come up so I don't know."

"Hasn't come up?"

"We customarily have a year…"

"Our customs don't take into account treaties with wolves."

"Our treaty says Tala is to be treated as if she was our own. She has a year to think about breeding. If we can breed…Any child we have will be sent to the Packlands to protect them from you," I snap. "I could not protect Hannah and my nephews all those years but Tala and our cu…pups have options."

"Do you honestly think the wolves…"

"Sire," Neville interrupts.

"I believe I am still the Ursinus, why does everyone think it is appropriate to interrupt me?"

"Because no one wants to hear what you have to say," I mutter.

"My apologies, Sire," Neville states and I see his lips twitch as he fights a smile as he turns his face from the man. "You asked to be informed when Ursus Tala was arriving. She has left her home."

"Is she with her guards?"

"Yes, Ursavus."

"Go," Father waves the Brit away. "Inform Bray."

X

"I've just recently read the file that you sent on Tala," I start awkwardly after the woman in question leaves me for my examination.

"Oh," is my only response as he makes notes in a new file.

"There is something in there about Tala possibly being sterile. Does she know?"

"No. I'm afraid that you have outdated information also. That was a note I made after her original bloodwork results. Her father did not want his prime source of income out of commission. He injected her with high doses of birth control. Her levels were twenty times above anything I have ever seen. I didn't think her body could recover but she is a very resilient young lady. She shows no ill effects from her captivity. Her monthly heats were never irregular. Until she requested suppressant therapy, that is."

The shame is heavy in my chest.

"As I've said, you can't breed if you want her on suppressants."

"Fill her prescription. I'll let her make the decision. I don't want to throw her off balanced but…She says there is an ache unless…I…"

"There is some discomfort, sometimes even pain, associated with a heat. Urges of their other selves that requires…attentions."

"Just curious," I start as the wolf gathers supplies. "How high is our chances?"

"I would move her infertility probability to below ten percent. If you are as healthy as you seem, you should have minimum issues conceiving. Ms. Tala seemed taken off guard by your line of questioning."

"It is not a subject that has come up."

"Maybe you should have further discussions…"

"I plan to," I interrupt. "I just want to know if it's possible."

"It is."

"You say that like you know for sure."

He eyes me slowly before sighing. "Until thirty years ago, the European packs and Ursidae experimented. Cross breeding. My sister was one…" He swallows thickly. "Well, it is possible."

"If Tala agrees… What are the chances it will be a bear?"

"I do not know. What are the chances your father will kill it if it is a wolf or…other?"

"Other?"

"We did succeed in breeding a few hybrids. Many died in infancy. Those that didn't…Wolves the size of bears and twice as wild as either of their counterparts. They had to be put down."

"So if Tala does want pups, she has a slim chance of never being able to conceive. If she can then she has the choice of producing a cub and the child never being hers because it's royal blood, a pup results in her having to send it to the Packlands to protect it from it's grandfather…"

"You would trust your child with wolves," Regal interrupts.

"My wife is a wolf. She trusts me so of course I trust her and her people. Is there a reason not to?"

He shakes his head, muttering something about the future as he rolls my sleeve up.

"Her final option is to have a feral child that may make it out of their childhood."

"Children," he corrects.

"What?"

"It seems I have a lot to teach you about wolf conception, Prince Strowman."

X

I lean against the truck waiting for Tala to return, the idle thought of going in search of her squashed with every distrusting glance of a passing wolf. The information from Regal buzzing through my head. The forefront…Father had requested an Omega wolf because they give birth to multiples. Higher chance for his desired outcome Regal had explained. The thought of my father stacking the odds in his own favor sends a growl vibrating through my chest. "No wonder he was livid about the infertile diagnosis," I think bitterly. "His future generations were at risk. Always looking to the future, never seeing the damage being caused in the here and now."

Laughter cuts through my thoughts and I glance over to find Tala, Bayley, and another female wolf approaching arm in arm. Tala stiffens at the sight of me, nostrils flaring as her eyes search mine. Pulling away from the other two wolves, she rushes to me. "Bad news? Is there something wrong with me?"

"No, Princess," I smile.

"You," she whispers.

"Other than not being a wolf, Doc couldn't find anything wrong with me. Healthy as a horse."

"And as big as one to boot. Ruby," the dark-haired wolf smiles holding out a hand.

"Braun," I encase her hand with mine.

"Heard our Tala is too much for you," she smiles up at me.

"Ruby," Tala hisses, her face flushing red.

"Oh, Regal would eventually say something if Bayley hadn't," she grins over at Tala before turning back to me. "Wolves are horrible gossips. Only worsens with age."

The image of the Marrok and Regal sitting around a kitchen table gossiping over tea drifts through my mind uncalled for.

"Don't be shy, Big Guy," Ruby chuckles. "There are plenty of wolves that can't keep up with an Omega. I gave your mate…"

"Wife," Tala corrects automatically as she glares at Bayley. "The term bears use is wife and don't."

"I have something that can help," Ruby holds out a charcoal grey card with neon yellow lettering.

"Omega Treasure Chest," I read, glancing at a couple bags with the same name emblazed on it on Tala's arm. "I'll keep that in mind," I grin. "What did you get, Princess?"

"Nothing," she mumbles. "It's stupid. They made me pick stuff."

"Just stuff to help her confidence and to…"

"I said don't, Ruby."

"Someone is getting used to giving orders. Okay," she sighs pulling Tala into a hug. "I'm sorry I am pushy. I'm just trying to help."

"If you're done here, Braun," Tala mutters against Ruby's shoulder. "I would like to get home to people who grudgingly listen to me and away from the bullies here."

She grins as Ruby squeezes her tighter.

"Whenever you're ready. Enjoy your time with your people."

"You're my people now," she sighs, releasing her hold on Ruby to open her arms to Bayley. The other wolf throws herself into the hug. "I'll see you soon."

Tala nods.

"You don't be a stranger. I need one more bear hug," she states turning to me.

I oblige her request.

"When can I come to the Ursidae?"

Reaching in my wallet, I pull out my card. "Give me a call whenever you're ready. We will have some rooms made up for you."

"You would allow me to live there," she asks.

"I meant so you would have somewhere to relax while there but if you want to make it permanent… Tala could use a friendlier face to keep her company."

"Tala can speak for herself," my wife grumbles.

"I'm sure if you spend enough time in the Ursidae you can catch you a single bear or two," I smirk, patting her head.

X

Bray is waiting in our front yard when we return. "Sire," he nods as I help Tala from the truck. "Ursus."

"Bray. What can we do for you?"

"Ursinus requests your presence."

"We've had a long day. Father can wait until tomorrow."

"I'm told not to take no for an answer," Bray smiles.

"Last I checked this is still my territory. You have no authority here."

"Last I checked Ursinus still ruled, even in your territory."

"I am not in the mood to face Father," I growl, guiding Tala behind me with a hand on her hip. "I am not going anywhere."

"I am authorized to use force if needed."

"Are you going to fight me," I snap.

Suddenly the shadows move and the other three Kings Guard come into view.

"Yes, I will if need be…Sire."

"Ursus," a soft voice states is the only indication that her guards are arriving.

Glancing back, I find Trent and Pete flanking my wife, both nodding as I meet their eyes.

"No need to guard the Ursus. We are only here for Braun."

"Konnor. Naomi," I call and the two melt from the shadows behind the Kings Guard. "You two stand guard outside. Trent and Pete stay with Tala. No outsiders. No one touches her if they want to live," I call, meeting each of my father's guard's eyes. "Tala," I murmur, cupping her face. "I need you to stay inside tonight."

She nods against my hands. "Too tired to run tonight," she sighs.

"Lead the way Bray."

"This way, Sire."

"This better be good," I grumble tucking myself into Bray's car.

We drive in silence to the royal housing.

"Father is in the meeting hall."

"My father," I correct. "You don't have the right to call him father, bastard."

"Father," I call entering the hall. "It's late. What can I do for you?"

"Have you forgotten how to enter a room," he questions, straightening in his seat.

"It has been a long day, Father. I just want to go to bed."

"So, tell me, what says the wolves?"

"We went for an appointment for Tala. Not politics."

"You are a royal bear in a foreign land…"

"You make it sound like it's some distant land and not our neighbors," I snort.

"No mater where you are there is time for politics. I'm more interested in what the doctor had to report."

"Tala had an examination for her suppressants, not your agenda."

"That's why he contacted the royal physician," he grins. "You asked about breeding?"

"I also got her suppressants filled, which stops her fertile period as well as her heat. I'm not forcing her into this. Not for you, not for me, and not for the Ursidae. If we have children, cubs or pups, it will be because of us, not you or royal duties."

"Then I will start composing a list of acceptable breeding she-bears."

"You do whatever you deem necessary but we have six more months to decide our path. You are not going rush us…Rush Tala into making a decision. Now if you will excuse me, I'm going to bed, maybe you should do the same. You are looking tired."

"If you can't seal the deal with your wife, Son, I'm sure we can find someone to inject some royal blood into her."

"I will kill any of your bastards that look at Tala the wrong way," I growl. "I can promise you that."


	5. Vulnerable

"You need to get that mutt under control," Father growls as soon as I step into the royal housing.

"Not in the mood," I growl shoving past.

"Are you still pouting?"

"My mother died yesterday. Yeah, I'm a bit upset and I don't feel like listening to the latest slight you feel my wife made against you. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to check on my sister and the cubs."

"Did you give her permission to raid the treasury?"

"My wife doesn't need permission to do anything."

"Even to buy a house?"

My heart stops at the question. _"She bought a house."_

"Boy?"

"Like I said, she doesn't need permission to do anything. If she bought a house then she had her reasons."

"Her past proves what those reasons are."

"Her past dinner with you proved why she would want to get away. Now, leave me be."

Finding my sister's room, I raise my arm to knock.

"She's in a meeting with Mr. Drew."

Turning I find Ursula sitting in a doorway down the hall. "Hey. What are you doing?"

"Waiting," she shrugs. "Mom is busy. Grampa wanted Orsin…"

"What is he doing with your brother?"

"He said he needed to prepare Orsin in case the wolf…Aunt Tala wouldn't produce cubs."

"Your grandfather is unbelievable sometimes," I sigh. "You know as the oldest he should be preparing you."

"I'm not a boy. Momma says Grampa only thinks boys are worthy to lead."

"But girls are so much smarter than us boys," I wink.

"Agreed," Hannah smiles. Drew slipping off discreetly down the hall. "Glad to hear someone in this family actually admit that."

Wrapping her in a hug, "How are you doing?"

"As can be expected," she sighs, returning the hug. "How about you?"

I shake off the question. "Shouldn't worry about me."

"Have you seen Tala?"

"No. I dropped my bag off at the house and it reeked of her frustration and sadness. I'm sure she is in no hurry to see me."

"She loves you, Braun. That dinner confession was a big shock to her."

"I know."

"What happened to transparency in your relationship?"

"I'm sorry the fact that my father is pressing the issue of…" I glance at my niece listening intently. "Of something we should have a year to discuss."

"He's pressing it to make her feel inferior. He did the same to me. After a month of marriage, he asked me why I hadn't started breeding. I was fifteen and terrified of…Of…"

"I know."

"You need to stand up for him. And you need to let your wife in on what is going on. Does she even know…"

"No. I couldn't bring myself to say the words out loud and then when…"

"So, she thinks you've just left for a week?"

"I don't know what she thinks."

"You're an idiot, you know that? I thought you were beyond this whole unemotional male thing. You're married now. Show her that she has every right to trust you. Be vulnerable. She needs to know she is not alone in this marriage. I can tell you that the feeling of being alone…That's the worst feeling in the world. It breaks your heart and your soul."

"Thank you, Hannah. I need a kick in the pants sometimes."

"I know," she grins. "I'm starving. Ursula, let's see what Ms. Owens has in the kitchen."

"Okay Momma."

"You coming big brother," Hannah smiles, turning back from down the hall.

XXX

I sit staring at my hands as the scent of Tala's misery assaults me. "I majorly fucked up."

The door opens carrying the scent of her frustration and anger though not as thick as what settled in the house. I keep my eyes on my hands as she moves through to living room. "Hey, Princess."

"Hey," is her only response.

"You're still mad," I huff.

"I wonder why," her voice holds no emotion.

"Can we talk about this later? I can't right now," I mumble, glancing up. Her eyes starting to lighten.

"Sure, what's another week or two," she growls, her hands running through her hair. "Whenever you're ready, Your Highness," she snaps, turning for the bedroom.

"Tala don't do this. Please, I need my wife," I beg, standing.

"Your wife," she snarls. "That means nothing to bears or at least nothing to royal bears. I'm sure there are some respectable bears your father has found for you to fill in for your 'wife'."

"You are more than my wife," I return her anger. "You called me your mate."

"That was before I found out you were allowing your father to pimp you out."

The accusation takes my breath away.

"I thought he would give me…give us a year before he started in on this heir shit. Can we please talk about this later?"

"Whatever you want, Braun," she sighs, slumping slightly.

"I want my wife."

"Anything but that. Your wife doesn't exactly feel like being near you after being left for a week," she glares over her shoulder at me, her eyes fully amber.

"You disappeared into the damn woods."

"Because I was hurt," she screams.

"I know," I roar, expecting her to cower. Instead she straightens, facing me fully. "It was rolling off of you that night. It is just hanging in the air in here."

"Because I have sat here and wallowed in it every night for the past week. It's still here because I had to stand there while your scent rolled off that blonde secretary and not do a damn thing."

The new information throws me off balance.

"Because she's a friend trying comfort me."

"I'm sure she's real comforting on her back."

A realization hits me. "You're jealous."

"I don't have anything to be jealous of, obviously I'm just a place holder. A body to keep your bed warm at night," she sniffs. "I've been nothing before and I'm nothing once again."

" _Be vulnerable."_ Hannah's words float through my head.

Gathering her into my arms I place her on top of the dresser. Leaning on my arms I block her escape as I look into her eyes. "My scent was on Dana because she hugged me. My mother died." I curse the way my voice cracks. "I left to talk to her about how to handle Father. Only to discover that she had been sick for months."

Pulling me down and burying my face against her neck, she whispers my name against the side of my head.

I breath in her scent slowly allowing it to soothe my wrecked emotions. "He never said a word to me." I feel the tears gathering in my eyes again. "All that time," the tears break free, "and not a single word. That's why I was gone for so long. I sat by her bedside until the very end. The funeral was yesterday and now it's back to business as usual for him."

"One week," she whispers, her fingers gripping me tighter. "You have one week to grieve, Teddy Bear. Then we are having this breeding conversation, you hear me?"

Relief rushes through me as I nod.

"Until then I'm here for you."

Pulling her to the edge, I crush her against my chest. "Thank you, Wolf Princess."

XXX

Soft knocking on the bedroom window pulls me from a light doze. Tala lays curled around me as best as she can, her breathing deep and even. Another soft knock. A large hand outlined against the window. "Konnor," I sigh, disentangling from my wife. Joining the man outside, "What can I do for you Konnor?"

"How are you, Braun?"

"Fine. Anything to report?"

"Braun," he sighs. "Your mother was loved through out the lands. Especially here."

"Especially by you, you mean."

"She was kinder to me and my mother than we deserved."

"You were her favorite of Father's bastards," I smile. "Mine too."

"Only because I'm not a challenge to your rule."

"Because you're the only one who acts like my brother," I nudge his arm. "You're the only one I trust with my wife."

"Again, because I'm not a challenge to you."

"Because you're trustworthy."

"You also trusted Pete," he points out.

"Pete has bonded with my wife in a way I don't understand."

"I may have pledged myself to Tala today."

"Kon, I don't think she knows what that entails."

"She doesn't. And she doesn't need to know. Just let me do my job. I just wanted you to know that…She reminds me of your mother. I think she would have torn Father's throat out if the wolves didn't do…whatever they do to keep her under control. I'm still not certain she won't especially after she found out about the food shortage. She's fed us every morning this week and most nights. The wolves are sharing their storages. She is making sure everyone is well fed. The Ursidae is grudgingly falling in love with her."

The news warms my heart before Father's words return to me. "Is her house secure?"

"What?"

"Father said she bought a house. If she decides to leave…Just tell me the house is secure."

A smile crosses his face. "She bought the old Miller ranch. And small game and livestock to stock it. She's going to have a nice little vegetable harvest come fall. The Ursidae will be grateful of their Ursus real soon."

"She is safe though."

"Gods, you are dense. She bought it for the people. She's raising food. She's not moving anywhere. She never even thought about leaving from what I could tell."

All the tension leaves my body.

"Doesn't mean you didn't mess up. Just didn't break everything completely. Do the work and fix it, little brother."

"Planning on it."


	6. Heir

A scream echoes through the town a second before Tala takes off at a run. "Hannah," she had breathed.

"Tala. Wait," I call fumbling for my shorts. "Wait!"

A wave of adrenaline knocks the wind out of my lungs as it slams into me and I barely make it to the door to catch a glimpse of her black wolf sprinting down the block, a chocolate wolf following seconds later. Their howls muted by the wind rushing past my ears. Closing my eyes against the dizzying sensation of running while standing still I finally find my balance enough to open them to find Pete on the walkway staring after the wolves. "Follow her," I gasp trying to sound authoritative. "Don't let her out of your sight."

The brown bear is charging after them before I finish speaking.

Finally filling my lungs, I roar, "Guards."

They stumble from their houses wide eyed.

"Tala has taken off. Find her. There was a scream from the plaza. She went that direction."

Fumbling for my phone, I try to dial Gulak.

"Braun," Konnor states softly, one hand covering mine after my second attempt at Drew's number.

"Didn't I tell you to find Tala? Go."

"Pete would die before he let anyone hurt Tala. The other two left. They will find her. You need someone here."

"It's not enough." Finally getting my shaking fingers to hit the correct keys, I dial Drew's number.

"That was Hannah," Drew pants without preamble. "She's not in her rooms. The cubs are missing too."

"Fuck," I growl. "Konnor, get in the truck. Listen, Trent and Naomi are heading your direction. You and your guards get with them, form a search grid and find my wife and sister. Do not let either of them out of your sight until the threat is contained. Understood?"

"Understood."

"Braun, let me drive. You're in no…"

I hold up my hand as a flash of a street sign shoots through my mind. "I don't know how you're doing this Princess but keep it up," I mutter. "In the truck. I know where they are."

The tires throw gravel as I pull out and speed towards gods know what, jerking the wheel as a pain shoots from my shoulder and down my arm.

"Braun?"

"I'm okay. She's okay. That's all that matters. They're not at the plaza. Tell the others."

A flash of my sister laying still and bloody on the ground, my heart constricts painfully.

"Tell Drew that Hannah didn't make it. Come on Tala, show me where you are. Where are the cubs?"

Her heart pounds as the realization hits her too. Too many smells. Suddenly relief fills my body.

"She found the cubs. They're safe."

"How do you know all of…"

"She's telling me. I don't know how. I can just feel her."

"Can she…feel you too?"

"I don't know but we have to hurry. She's not staying put. She's looking for whoever did this."

"Did you seriously expect her to stay put? Have you met your wife," he smirks.

"Not the time," I mutter. I jerk the wheel so hard to the side, I'm amazed we don't flip as we skid to a stop. It feels like my shoulder explodes.

Pete battling a large black bear flashes through my mind.

"Konnor, go," I growl. "The hedges we used to hide in as kids. Tala is hurt and Pete is outmatched."

The grizzly disappears in the direction of the large hedges.

"I have got to make this stop so I can think straight," I mutter, stumbling from the truck. Suddenly all air leaves me, the pain too great. The change burst from me and everything disappears. My other self gloating as we take off at a run. Arriving at the line of hedges, I find my wife struggling beneath the black bear's massive frame, its paw crushing her windpipe before Pete attacks from the side. The roar rips from me as Tala lays in a heap, eyes barely open as she watches me. Her attacker scrambling from the area. "No, you don't you son of a bitch." I meet Pete's eyes as I give chase and the young bear nods.

X

"I can't believe I let that bastard get away," I think as I watch Tala sleep still half changed. The bear that attacked having wolfsbane coating his claws and fur which inhibited her healing. Regal was amazed that she managed the half change.

"Mark is not going to be happy about this," he had murmured as he administered the IV to flush everything from her system.

"I'll worry about the Marrok when I know my wife is going to be ok."

"You might not get a choice."

"He doesn't," a new voice chimes in. "How is she William?"

"Banged up but she'll heal," Regal sighs.

"Marrok," I sigh.

"How did this happen," his attention turns me.

"My sister was attacked. Tala ran off into the night to protect her."

The wolf's shoulders sag minutely. "She's just like her mother," he sighs, his hand passes over my wife and the change completes. "It will get her killed one day."

"She never talks about her mother," I whisper.

"Tala was young when she passed. Did you find the bastard?"

"No. Tala and my sister's guards are looking for him."

"Your sister's guards have been arrested," Father states, entering the room.

"Where are my grandchildren."

"Sleeping," I nod towards the far bed. "What do you mean Hannah's guards have been arrested?"

"It is a simple sentence, Son," he grumbles, motioning Kevin forward.

"You don't touch my niece and nephew," I growl. "Marrok, I would like to request wolves to help in the search."

Pulling out his phone he types a few short words. "Done," he states. "I believe your Ursavus told you not to touch them."

"I take my orders from my Ursinus."

"Seeing as your own people do not trust you, Boy," Marrok snarls. "I will not trust you near my wolves." Pointing towards Bayley sleeping in a chair between the cubs and Pete.

"You don't speak to my bears," Father snaps.

"Father. Leave them. They are sleeping."

"The heirs are not your concern anymore, Deserter," Kevin scoffs. "Worry about your wolf whore."

"Shut up Kevin," I snap.

"What is he talking about?"

"Father," I sigh. "I was planning to have this conversation with you tomorrow."

"What is it?"

"I'm stepping away from the throne. I am going…was going to relinquish my position in line to Hannah. Now that will go to Ursula."

"I am not having this conversation now," his eyes immediately go to the Marrok. "Kevin, the cubs."

"No."

"Shut up," Father snaps. "I don't want to hear another word from you."

I watch as Kevin gather's the cubs in his arms.

"Kevin, don't…"

"I said shut up."

Ursula stirs in her sleep.

"Don't cause a scene Baby Girl," I think as I watch her eyes pop open

"Wha…" she mumbles, looking around. "Where are we going?"

"I'm taking you back to the royal housing."

"No," she states wiggling loose.

"Do not start with the attitude," Father warns.

"Aunt Tala and Ms. Bayley saved us. I am not leaving!"

"Ursula, please. Listen…"

"You are coming this instant."

"No," she growls stomping over to Bayley and crawling straight in the wolf's lap. Bayley's arms wrapping around the girl as she watches us through half lidded eyes.

"I don't have time for this. Kevin…"

A growl rumbles through both Bayley and a sleeping Tala. _"Even injured and knocked out she protects,"_ I think.

"You will not touch my wolf in my presence," Marrok states calmly.

"You will not touch the wolves period," Pete snarls, pulling himself to his feet. "You heard Ursus Ursula," he growls. "She is not leaving. Go."

"You think you are in any shape to go against me."

"I don't need to be at full strength to take you…Sun bear."

"You want to do this, lupus puer"

"Pete don't," I order as the younger man lunges.

"See the insolence your wolf has spread. The Kings Guard should have the highest respect."

"And the Wolfs Guard deserve no respect because they chose to protect my wife? If Tala was any other Ursus they would have just as much respect and esteem. Peter has proven he deserves both," I snap. "You want to be disappointed in me, fine. But do not ever disrespect my wife. That applies to your guards too. I have a bear to find. Everyone who is not helpful in that task is free to leave."

I wait for my father and Kevin to disappear.

"Bayley if you don't mind…"

"I will watch Ursula," she smiles. "And Tala."

"Ursavus, I…"

"You are going to stay here and heal, Pete. Take it easy. You've earned it."

"Braun…"

"Stay. Tala will need another familiar face if she wakes up. Stay with my wife…and your girl."

"I have my best trackers on their way," the Marrok states as we head outside.

"Good. Guards," I roar. "They should be about fifteen minutes before they get back. Last update had them doing a grid search not that far off. Of course, the last update I had, Hannah's guards were still out there."

"Your father is right about one thing. Tala has influenced that girl. She is going to make a wonderful Ursa with you and Tala guiding her.

"I hope so."

X

"Uncle Braun."

"Yes, Orsin."

"Is Aunt Tala ever going to wake up?"

"Yeah," I chuckle. "She's been awake some. It just takes a lot of energy for her to heal."

"Really?"

"Look at all that food she ate at lunch," I nod. "She's healing."

"She is healing really well," Chad smiles as he checks the machines attached to my wife. "Another day or two and she will be out of here.

"Can I wake her up?"

"Not for too long, okay?"

The cub nods, patting Tala's arm gently. "Aunt Tala?"

"Hey, Orsin," she mumbles groggily, her arm tightening around the sleeping Ursula at her side. "How are you feeling Bud?"

"I'm okay. Are you…"

"I'm good, Bud," she smiles. "How's your uncle doing," she whispers."

"Worried about his wife," I state.

"I'm fine."

"So, you keep saying."

"I also keep saying you worry too much," she yawns. "Seems to be a family trait. Come here, Orsin," she smiles, patting her side. "I promise you I'm okay, Little Bear."

I choke back emotions at Hannah's endearment swells in my chest. "We worry because we love you. The same reason you ran off into the night to get into a fight."

"Don't start," she sighs. Squeezing the cubs closer. "I would do it again in a heartbeat. I should have been faster," she grumbles. "Maybe I could have…"

"Don't think like that. You both would have been dead."

"Or maybe the important one would be here instead of me."

"The important one is," I sigh, taking her hand. "I love my sister but I would never trade you for her, Princess."

Her grip tightens around the cubs. "But their…"

"They have you. I couldn't think of a better replacement."

"Aunt Tala," Orsin squeaks. "I can't breathe."

"I'm sorry, Bub," she sniffs, wiping at her eyes.

"Are you hurt," he asks sitting up.

"Just a little bit," she smiles.

I have a meeting to get to and you two have classes to get to," I state shaking Ursula awake. "We need to get going and let Aunt Tala get some more rest. I will be back tonight, Princess."

"Okay," she sighs accepting the hugs from the cubs as they climb out of the hospital bed. "Have a good day."

"Don't miss me too much," I grin, leaning down to press a kiss to her lips.

"Impossible," she smiles. "I love you."

"I love you."

"Pete, you need to be at home," Bayley states as I enter the hallway, standing in front of the young bear. "Please."

"Tala…"

"Pete, you are not completely healed."

"It is my job…"

"You will be no good to my wife if you aren't fully recovered. Go home."

"Braun, I…"

"She needs her guards at one hundred percent. The other three can handle her while she's recovering. You can take today and tomorrow off. You've earned it."

The younger bear opens his mouth to argue and the wolf presses herself against him.

"Listen to your prince, Peter," she sighs pulling his mouth down towards hers. "Heal so you can be there for Tala…" she closes the distance between their lips. "And me."

"In my experience, you can't argue with an Omega wolf," I chuckle, stepping around the couple. "Don't even try. Congratulations, both of you. Take good care of him, Bayley."

"Yes, sir," she grins, diving for another kiss.

"Good luck, Pete."

X

"Braun," Dana calls.

"It has been a really long day. I just want to get the cubs and go home to my wife. Can this wait?"

"The Ursinus…"

"Father can wait."

"Braun…"

"I said he can wait," I snap turning towards the cub's rooms. "If Father has a problem with that then he can come to me about it. Tomorrow."

"He has the cubs."

"Why aren't they in bed?"

"Ursinus said they needed to be present for this."

"What is this about," I sigh. It would actually be easier to get everything straightened out tonight.

"Not a clue," she smiles, motioning towards the meeting hall.

"Father, why are the cubs awake so late?"

"I have every right to spend time with my grandchildren."

"Because you don't have to wake them up in the morning. What do you need? I can get them to bed."

"The cubs are no longer you're concern," he states, leaning onto his elbows. "I am taking guardianship of them."

"I don't think so. I am not subjecting them to you."

"You don't have a choice, Son."

"Your daughter wanted them with me," I growl, slamming the paperwork from earlier.

"I will not have your wolf's insolence rubbing off on them. And it has come to my attention that I am in need of an heir. So, I will start to groom my grandson for the position."

"Your granddaughter is the next in line for the throne."

"Ursula is too far influenced by the wolf."

"It is a moot point because I have guardianship papers. Legally they are my children now."

"Who will enforce the legality of those," he smirks pushing the papers back my directions. "Who is going to enforce your rights against the Ursinus? You want to run off and ignore your duties to play house with the barren wolf, I will remove you from succession. Orsin will be my heir. The girl will be sent to your grandfather to be retaught how to be a proper lady."

My heart stops. "You can't send Ursula away."

"Of course, I can."

"I won't allow it."

"Father…"

"Run along now."

"I'm not stepping down from the throne," I rush. "I'll convinced Tala to breed."

"And recognized bastards?"

"I am monogamous for my wolf."

"A wolf can never take the throne. I need pure bear blood."

"Compromise."

"When you ascend the throne, you will realize, as Ursinus, you never have to compromise."

"Father, please, this will kill Tala."

"Not my concern."

I glance over at the cub seated at the opposite end of the table. "Orsin is my heir. Any cubs Tala bears will be next in line after him. Ursula is free from any royal duties. And Tala never hears the word bastard from your lips."

"The girl still takes lessons. She will be married to a bear of my choosing."

"At eighteen."

"You are in no position to bargain."

"You are in no position to break the treaty with the wolves. Tala finds out about this and she will have the packs ripping through all of the Ursidae."

"You live in the royal housing so I can ensure that the rules are followed."

"Deal."

"I will have a list for you to look over. Choose four or I will choose for you."

"Let's go cubs. Alexa, we will discuss your disregard for the cub's bedtime later."

"Also, I wouldn't let the wolf touch, Ms. Bliss again. She is a candidate for your future bastard's mother."

"Why would you do that if it is going to hurt Aunt Tala," Ursula asks as we exit the building.

"Your great-grandfather is not a good person. I couldn't let you go live with him."

"But Aunt Tala…"

"Doesn't need to know anything about what was talked about tonight." Glancing down, I find her staring at me. "She wouldn't understand, Ursula. This is the only way to get you away from your grandfather."

"What if Aunt Tala doesn't want us."

"What?"

"Wolves don't like strangers in their space."

"You are not a stranger. You are her cub. And a wolf's child is the most sacred," I smile hoisting her into the truck. "You are always welcome around your Aunt Tala." I hand her brother up. "She will tell you the same thing.


End file.
